Artifacts
What are artifacts? Artifacts are items that can either be found/quested for or crafted at the Craft Golem craft master. These items remain through time loops and give a bonus to various attributes. If you are looking for more detailed information about the artifacts or rings, then check "Artifacts: Die-section" What are these artifacts? There are currently 16 artifacts that can be crafted, 1 that can be bought with gems and 5 that can either be found or quested for. Craft-able and upgrade-able artifacts # Amulet of the Heavens: Bonus to MPS and Magic crit power. # Baramul's Fork: Bonus to DPS and adds Baramul's Hunger # Baralmul's Mug: Bonus to MPS and HP # Baramul's Pauldron: Bonus to DPS and Defence # Chronosphere: Bonus to MPS and Runestone reward # Fairy Brew: Bonus to MPS and HP # Fairy Pollen: Bonus to MPS and Attack speed # Jacobi's Glasses: Bonus to MPS and Magic Crit chance # Pendant of the Sun: Bonus to DPS and Hero crit power # Shaman Bongo: Bonus to DPS and HP # Shaman's Tamboorine: Increase Quest success chance and decrease maximum Quest time # Spoon of Satiety: Bonus to DPS and HP # Swallow's Purse: Bonus to DPS and Gold # Time Needles: Bonus to MPS and cooldown time reduction # Wicked Ring: Bonus to DPS and Ring rewards # World Compass: Bonus to MPS and allows 1 free zone-skip per level (Basically free use of Book of passage) # Zod's Dice: Bonus to DPS and Team crit chance. Note: Maxing all 3 Baramul's artifacts will enable the set effect. I won't spill the secret what it is though. It's one of those things you'll have to find out for yourself. Drop-able artifacts # Arrowheads: Bonus to DPS and Gold. (Drops from Huntress and Ranger regular kills) # Bones: Bonus to DPS and Gold. (Drops from Huntress critical kills) # Eyeballs: Bonus MPS and Magic crit power (Drops from Ranger kills) # Fingers: Bonus to MPS and Gold (Drops from huntress critical kills) # Horns: Bonus to DPS and Hero crit power (Drops from Ranger kills) Premium artifacts (Drops from opened fayballs) These artifacts can only be acquired from mimic chests. 1. Book of the Void: Bonus MPS and Power of Winds(?) 2. Chalice of mercy: Bonus DPS and Revive cooldown 3. Incheder's Dice: Bonus DPS and Power of Luck(?) 4. Omahana's Eye: Bonus DPS and Power of the Sight(?) 5. Phoenix Nest: Bonus MPS and Fire Power(?) 6. Candy Cane: Bonus DPS and Candy Strike(?) Rings These are basically like the drop-able artifacts as you can not upgrade them with runestones and only level up if you find a new one. Each level adds another runestone to your time loop reward. Additionally, every 10 levels you will receive 1 extra skillpoint for the hero of the ring. You need the rings to hire your heroes, as its stated on its tooltips. However, some heroes have an alternate hero. * Defender - Conqueror * Huntress - Ranger * Hermit - Priest This means you can only have one or the other at any time. Once you find or purchase a new ring, it will automatically equiped. That is basically a good thing. Afterall, you need to have the ring equipped if you want to make use of its bonus. Equip or not? If you have equiped the ring of both alternate heroes, say both Defender and conqueror, then every time you loop there is a 50% chance to get one hero or the other. There is no selection and is completely random. Should you want to have only a specific hero, you need to unequip the ring of the alternate hero. Pockets You might have wondered before. Where do i find these rings and books i've bought? You would probably not have guessed the books to be in your pockets, but they are. As well as the rings you've found. Click OPEN to use a book, but remember... You need a key for them. Rings can only be unequipped if an alternate hero is equipped. So it's either one hero and know you will get that one on your next loop or take the gamble and see which one you end up with. Perhaps worth noting that the green "EQUIP" button means that the ring is not equipped. Seeing the blue "UNEQUIP" button, means the ring is '''equipped. The grey "UNEQUIP" button means that the ring '''could be '''unequipped, '''if there was an alternate hero ring equipped. Currently only the first three heroes have an alternate hero. Category:Artifacts Category:Pockets